1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand writing input device for cellular phone, and more particularly, to a hand writing input device with digital tablet which can be combined with a cellular phone to directly input hand written information from a digital tablet to the cellular phone without using key pad on the cellular phone to input data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cellular phone has become a prevailing communication apparatus nowadays. It is not only capable of communicating by voices but also capable of transmitting messages, so the cellular phone users may choose to send messages instead of speaking on the phone. There are many cutting-edge functions available nowadays. In addition to infrared ray transmission, internet connection is also provided on cellular phones so the users can retrieve data or send emails or download graphic data or text from web sites. Cellular phone has become a basic tool in daily life.
Although cellular phone has many auxiliary functions, users can only input data through key pad on the said phone, which is a quite time consuming effort when keying. Besides, data in graphic form or in handwriting form are not acceptable to cellular phone, which, accordingly, allows rooms for improvements.
The inventor has endeavored for years carrying out studies and experiments and come to propose the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hand writing input device for cellular phone by which the writings or graphic data can be reappeared or displayed on the screen of cellular phone in order for users to proceed with transmission or storage of said displayed data.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand writing input device for cellular phone. With this device, the handwritings or graphic data can be converted into computer recognized characters and then displayed on the screen of cellular phone in order to enable the users for transmission or storage of data.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a hand writing input device for cellular phone. With this device a digital pen containing ink or ink cartridge or a digital inking pen can be used to write on a paper laid on the top of digital tablet. So the users can have duplicate copy of the input data, one stored on cellular phone and one on hard copy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a practical hand writing input device for cellular phone, which can greatly reduce time and effort when users input data to cellular phone.
To achieve these and other aforesaid objects, the gist of the present invention is directed to provide a hand writing input device for cellular phone comprising a digital tablet and a digital pen. The digital pen further comprises an electromagnetic signal emitting circuit which emits signals when digital pen is pressed against digital tablet for input, while the digital tablet comprises wire grid formed by two perpendicular sets of parallel conducting wires to receive electromagnetic signal from the digital pen when it pressed against the tablet and to induce current signal. This current signal is further transmitted to signal selector contained in the digital tablet and then the signal is amplified by a signal amplifier contained in the digital tablet. The amplified current signal is converted to a digital signal by an analog/digital converter in the digital tablet, and is treated in a micro controller in the digital tablet to convert the signal to data of the coordinate for the position and relative information. Data of coordinate for the position and relative information can be stored and collected to form further track data. Single datum of coordinate or track data then can be transmitted either by wire or wireless through transmission interface therein to cellular phone. These data are treated by the application program module or the driver and are converted into graphic data, hand written form, or computer recognized characters thereby forming an e-mail, or a brief message, or a document. These data can be sent to any desired destination or stored in the cellular phone through transmission/storage module.